It is All My Perverted Boyfriend's Fault
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Sequel dari "Do You Like It Rough, Baby?". AU, Yaoi, NaruGaa, PWP, Lemon, Light Bondage. Naruto pergi selama 2 minggu. Gaara, tidak disangka, sangat merindukannya, baik hatinya, maupun tubuhnya. Summary ancur. RnR please


Biasanya, kalau mau ujian, pengennya lari, gak mau belajar, tul gak? Berhubung ujian tinggal seminggu, daripada melengnya ntar, mending keluarin sekarang biar puas…

Sebenarnya tadinya mau update fanfic Mpreg yg It isn't A Common Marriage, tapi kalau update itu pasti jadi pengen update lagi, lagi, lagi, gitu terus… Jadi itu updatenya ntar… 3 minggu lagi, kalau ujian udah beres, sabar ya ^^

Berhubung pikiran lagi kotor, keluarin aja deh…

Lanjutannya dari fanfic You Like It Rough, Baby? dan A Reward For My Perverted Boyfriend, tapi bukan pembalasan dendam Gaara, yang itu ditangguh buat ntar.

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, Masturbasi, Toys, Light Bondage, Lemon, PWP

* * *

><p><strong>It is All My Perverted Boyfriend's Fault<strong>

"Pergi dua minggu?"

Gaara menatap Naruto yang sedang 'meminta ijin' untuk pergi. Kenapa mendadak sekali?

"Iya, aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku dipanggil nenek ke desa. Katanya ada urusan penting," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kan masih sekolah, memangnya kamu sudah ijin?" tanya Gaara. Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya, sudah diijinkan Pamanku yang mesum itu," kata Naruto. Ia merunduk dan mengecup pipi Gaara lembut.

"Karena aku akan pergi lama, 'salam perpisahan'nya?" tanyanya dengan tampang mesum.

Gaara hanya menghela napas mendengarnya.

IoI

Gaara menatap langit di luar jendela kelas. Sudah 3 hari Naruto pergi, tapi hari sudah terasa sepi. Tanpa pacarnya yang berisik dan gaduh itu, hidupnya jadi kurang bersuara. Jangankan dirinya, teman-teman sekelas pun merasa kehilangan Naruto.

Tapi, Naruto cuma pergi sebentar, bukan pergi selamanya, ia harus sabar.

Seharusnya Gaara senang, untuk pertama kalinya sejak pacaran dengan Naruto, teman sekelas, teman masa kecil, tetangga sekaligus pacarnya itu, ia bisa bebas.

Bukan berarti Naruto itu posesif, bukan, sama sekali tidak. Tapi, yah tahu sendiri bocah itu mesumnya bukan kepalang. Pengetahuannya soal seks mungkin bisa menyaingi pro, bahkan dokter sekalipun. Bukan pengetahuan tentang apa yang akan terjadi bila sperma bertemu ovum ataupun bagaimana proses pengeluaran sperma, tapi bagaimana caranya sperma bisa keluar dari tubuh.

Naruto yang biseksual itu sudah berhasil meracuni Gaara dengan semua pengetahuan seksnya. Untunglah, Gaara adalah pacar pertama Naruto dimana Naruto berani melakukan semua itu. Sebelumnya Naruto tidak pernah bersetubuh dengan pacarnya, tapi untuk Gaara…

Bagian luar tubuh Gaara, bagian mana yang belum disentuh Naruto?

Gaara bersyukur setidaknya Naruto tidak pernah benar-benar menyakitinya ketika berhubungan, meski pernah hampir beberapa kali ia kelewatan, tapi pacarnya itu selalu meminta maaf pada akhirnya.

Meski begitu, yang disesali Gaara adalah stamina Naruto yang tak kunjung habis. Sepertinya stok sperma laki-laki itu tidak ada batasnya.

Hampir setiap hari, jarang sekali Gaara bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Karena kamarnya dan kamar Naruto berhadapan, cukup mudah bagi pacarnya untuk menyebrang dan menyerang Gaara di malam hari, bahkan ia sudah mempunyai perkakas ala maling untuk membuka paksa jendela kamar Gaara yang terkunci.

Dan ini adalah sedikit dari sebagian waktu dimana akhirnya Gaara bisa menarik napas lega tanpa pacarnya itu.

Tak ada seks untuk dua minggu ke depan, ia rasa itu cukup untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Tapi…

Kok rasanya kosong ya?

IoI

Gaara memandangi tubuhnya ketika ia sedang berada di kamar mandi dengan air dari shower membasahi tubuhnya. Kiss mark dari Naruto sudah mulai memudar. Biasanya, meski kiss mark memudar, ia akan segera menerima yang baru lagi.

Terutama di bagian leher kanannya, kiss mark yang selalu diperbaharui Naruto setiap hari.

Gaara menyentuhnya pelan, bagian kulitnya yang biasanya merah itu kini sudah menjadi pink pucat.

Bahkan saat Naruto belajar gila-gilaan saat ujian dulu, dimana ia tidak berhubungan dengan Gaara selama 2 minggu, ia tetap memperbaharui kiss mark itu.

Karena bagi Naruto, kiss mark itu adalah tanda Gaara miliknya.

Gaara sendiri tak terlalu senang memberikan kiss mark pada Naruto, hanya banyak terdapat bekas luka lecet karena kukunya menggaruk punggung Naruto saja.

Sama seperti kiss mark yang mulai memudar, Gaara mulai merasa kesepian tanpa Naruto.

Meski sudah bicara lewat telepon juga sms, tetap terasa kurang karena tak bisa bertemu kekasihnya itu.

Dan lagi…

Tangan Gaara mulai memijit satu putingnya perlahan.

"Ngh…," desahnya.

Tubuhnya juga mulai merindukan sentuhan Naruto.

Tangan yang satunya lagi ikut memijit putingnya yang lain. Kedua tangannya bekerja cepat, memilin dan memijit puting miliknya sendiri hingga mengeras.

"Ngh… Naru…," desah Gaara, pipinya mulai kemerahan.

Ia melirik penisnya yang mulai menegang. Sudah 5 hari ia tidak disentuh Naruto dan ia sudah sesensitive ini?

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan pada tubuhnya?

Gaara hampir tak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri, selain karena dulu ia tidak peduli dengan seks dan semenjak kenal seks karena Naruto, pacarnya itulah yang lebih sering melakukan hal itu untuknya.

Dengan ragu ia meraih batang penisnya dan memijatnya, membuat darah mengalir deras kea lat reproduksi itu dan akhirnya berdiri sempurna.

"Nh… ha, Naruto…," desah Gaara dengan kedua tangan sibuk memijit puting dan penisnya sendiri. Di bayangannya, terdapat Naruto yang melakukan semua itu.

Tangannya yang besar memijit penisnya dengan lembut sementara sebuah seringai terhias di bibirnya. Matanya yang biru menatap Gaara dan ia mengatakan kata-kata erotis yang membuat darah Gaara mengalir semakin cepat.

Gaara membuka matanya, semuanya hanya ilusi, dan lagi.

Anusnya terasa kosong.

Ia bisa merasakan lubang anusnya mulai membuka dan menutup, ingin diisi oleh sesuatu. Gaara bersandar pada tembok kamar mandi yang dingin dengan air shower terus membasahi tubuhnya. Tangannya yang lain turun meraih lubang anusnya dan mulai melakukan penetrasi.

"Ah…," pekiknya pelan, terasa sedikit sakit karena lubang anusnya sudah mulai sempit kembali. Namun, ia memasukan satu jarinya lebih dalam, memasuki tempat yang paling disukai pacarnya itu.

Gaara menambahkan jarinya yang lain sementara tangan yang lain sibuk memijit penisnya. Precum mulai bercucuran, namun ia masih merasa tidak puas.

Sama sekali tidak cukup, ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jarinya.

Ia melirik sekelilingnya, melihat apakah ada yang bisa dipakai. Matanya tertambat pada sebuah botol deodorant yang tidak terlalu besar milik kakaknya.

Ia tidak percaya ia melakukan ini….

Ia mengambil botol deodorant yang cukup panjang itu, menatapnya dengan ragu, apakah ia benar-benar akan melakukan ini. Tapi, lubang anus dan penisnya meyakinkannya.

Setelah basah oleh air, ia mengarahkan botol deodorant tersebut ke lubang anusnya.

"Ngh… ukh…," Gaara mengerang. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak dipenetrasi hingga penetrasi deodorant kecil ini membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Namun, lubang anusnya yang sudah terbiasa dimasuki penis Naruto yang besar bisa menelan botol deodorant kecil itu dengan mudah.

Tangannya mulai mendorong dan menarik deodorant itu keluar masuk lubang anusnya.

"Ngh… ha…," Gaara mendesah. Precum mulai bercucuran makin deras dari penisnya. Botol deodorant yang cukup panjang itu akhirnya bisa meraih titik prostatnya, membuat Gaara mengerang.

Tangannya menggerakan botol deodorant itu makin cepat sementara tangannya yang lain memijit penisnya kian keras.

"Ngh, Naruto!" pekik Gaara, menyemburkan spermanya ke lantai. Ia terduduk di lantai, melupakan botol deodorant yang tertancap di tubuhnya yang tertekan makin dalam.

Napasnya tersenggal-senggal dan kakinya lemas. Wajahnya memerah dan ia menepuk dahinya.

Kami-sama, bila Naruto melihat semua ini… ia sudah bisa membayangkan seringainya…

IoI

Gaara benar-benar ingin tahu, bagaimana caranya Naruto mengubah tubuhnya hingga seperti ini?

Gaara memandang vibrator yang ada ditangannya. Hadiah yang Naruto berikan tahun lalu, yang sempat Gaara lempar ke wajahnya.

Vibrator kecil berukuran sebesar jari namun cukup panjang.

"Supaya kalau kau kesepian, ada yang mengisi," begitu kata Naruto.

Tentu saja, selama ini vibrator itu hanya tersimpan di lemari Gaara, tidak pernah disentuh. Namun sekarang…

Ia mengulum vibrator kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya, membasahinya dengan salivanya. Kemudian setelah basah, ia mengarahkan vibrator tersebut ke arah anusnya.

"Ngh… ah…," Gaara mendesah saat vibrator kecil itu melesak masuk ke dalam anusnya.

Setelah masuk dengan sempurna, Gaara menyalakan kecepatannya hingga medium dan merasakan getaran yang dikirimkan vibrator itu ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Na-Naruto…," desah Gaara, memanggil nama kekasihnya. Penisnya menegang dan mulai mengucurkan precum.

Gaara kemudian mengambil seutas pita dan mengikat penisnya dengan erat, agar tak ada sperma yang bisa keluar.

"Ngh… huft…," Gaara mendesah. Pekerjaannya beres, vibrator berukuran kecil dan getaran yang hanya medium bisa Gaara tahan cukup lama. Ia kemudian beralih ke penjepit puting, hadiah Naruto yang lain. Ia menjepit kedua putingnya dengan masing-masing satu penjepit.

"Ngh…," Gaara mengerang. Rasanya sedikit sakit, namun nikmat.

Gaara memandang tubuhnya sendiri dengan raut wajah merah.

Benar-benar, Naruto… apa yang sudah ia lakukan padanya?

Ia mengambil celana dalam ketat berwarna hitam yang Naruto berikan padanya. Ia memakainya, menyembunyikan penisnya yang ereksi.

Gaara kemudian memakai seragamnya, lengkap dengan gakuran yang menyembunyikan penjepit putingnya yang menonjol.

Ia benar-benar tidak percaya ia melakukan ini…

Siapa yang akan percaya, Gaara, murid yang popular, pintar dan displin di sekolah, memakai seks toy ke sekolah?

Apalagi… ini atas keinginannya sendiri…

Ini semua salah Naruto. Ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa hampa yang terus menghantuinya sepanjang hari karena kepergian kekasihnya itu. Setelah seminggu Naruto pergi, Gaara benar-benar merindukannya.

Sentuhan nakalnya, kata-kata erotisnya, penisnya…

Meski tentu saja Gaara tak akan mau mengakuinya dengan kalimat.

Tapi, ia dan tubuhnya sangat merindukan Naruto.

Setidaknya dengan seks toy ini, ia bisa mengurangi rasa hampa itu…

"Gawat, sudah telat!" pekik Gaara saat melihat jam dinding kamarnya.

Dan dengan itu, Sabaku Gaara berangkat ke sekolah.

IoI

Sudah 10 hari Naruto pergi, Gaara yakin ia sudah banyak melakukan hal yang ia kira tak akan ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Masturbasi dan mempenetrasi anusnya sendiri.

Memakai toys di sekolah.

Masturbasi di toilet sekolah.

Bila Naruto tak segera kembali, bukan tak mungkin Gaara akan menghidangkan tubuhnya kepada orang lain.

Ini semua salah Naruto yang terlalu memanjakan tubuhnya hingga Gaara kesulitan menghadapi nafsunya tanpa kehadiran kekasihnya itu.

Namun, Gaara juga jadi bisa mengerti sebagian perasaan Naruto.

Perasaan berdebar saat dirinya memakai toys di sekolah. Takut temannya mengetahui apa yang terpasang pada tubuhnya. Takut ketahuan saat ia melepaskan hasratnya di toilet sekolah. Semua itu membuat hormonnya semakin naik.

Meski tak bisa dibandingkan dengan berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Selama ini, semuanya berjalan lancar.

Tak ketahuan, tak ada yang curiga. Gaara merasa tenang.

Ia bisa bersikap normal seperti biasa, meski di dalam anusnya senantiasa terpasang vibrator seperti itu.

Ia bersyukur vibrator yang Naruto berikan berukuran kecil, akan lain ceritanya bila yang ia pakai adalah vibrator berukuran besar.

Karena itu, Gaara tak ragu untuk memakai semua seks toynya pada hari ke 11 kepergian Naruto.

Ah, seandainya ia tahu…

"Semuanya, aku kembali!"

Gaara terkejut melihat Naruto yang muncul di kelas seperti sebuah sulap.

"Naruto! Kapan kau kembali?" serbu teman-teman sekelasnya, mereka segera mengerubungi Naruto. Sementara Gaara hanya terduduk di kursinya, tidak percaya melihat Naruto sudah kembali.

"Aku baru saja kembali terus langsung berangkat sekolah deh," jawab Naruto girang. Itu menjawab pertanyaan Gaara yang seharusnya ia yang paling tahu bila Naruto sudah kembali ke rumahnya.

Tapi, kenapa Naruto tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu?

"Gaara!" Naruto segera menghampiri Gaara. Gaara masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Naruto tersenyum padanya, sementara Gaara hanya diam.

"Ayo pergi, aku ingin bicara padamu," kata Naruto, ia menarik lengan Gaara agar berdiri dari kursinya dan menariknya keluar kelas.

Tentang hubungan mereka itu adalah rahasia, semua teman-teman mereka hanya tahu mereka sebagai tetangga dan teman sejak kecil yang akrab.

Naruto menarik Gaara menuju atap.

"Surprise! Kaget kan, aku sudah kembali?" kata Naruto penuh senyum, bangga dengan surprisenya itu.

Wajah lempeng Gaara perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman kemudian ia jengkel.

"Kenapa tidak beritahu aku dulu?" tanya Gaara kesal. Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin kasih surprise aja," jawabnya dengan tampang jahil. Gaara mendesah kemudian tersenyum. Naruto segera merangkulnya.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu… kupikir aku akan mati," ucap Naruto, mendekap Gaara erat.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin," omel Gaara, namun ia bisa merasakan hal yang sama.

"Lho, apaan ini?" tanya Naruto, merasakan ada benda keras di dada Gaara. Wajah Gaara memerah, berusaha menghindar dari tangan Naruto namun Naruto segera tanggap dengan sikap Gaara yang aneh dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Ada apaan sih? Aku heran," kata Naruto, ia berhasil mencopot paksa gakuran Gaara. Wajahnya sempat mematung selama beberapa saat. Ia tak percaya… yang ada di balik kemeja putih itu…

Penjepit puting?

Gaara segera menarik lepas tangannya dari Naruto dan menutup dadanya dengan tangannya. Wajahnya sangat merah.

Hancur sudah, Naruto mengetahuinya sekarang…

"Gaara, itu…," Naruto masih kebingungan, tidak percaya pacarnya yang keras kepala dan dingin itu… memasang seks toy pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ini semua salahmu!" pekik Gaara dengan wajah merah. Naruto terdiam.

"A-aku kesepian… aku tidak tahu… harus bagaimana…," jawab Gaara terbata-bata. Wajahnya merah sekali, menyaingi rambutnya.

Gaara menunduk ke lantai, tak berani memandang wajah pacarnya itu. Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Naruto yang menghampirinya.

"Gaara…," ucapnya lembut. Naruto menarik dagu Gaara agar mau menatapnya, Gaara melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Aku juga kesepian," katanya. Gaara terhenyuh.

Tapi, gerakan tak terduga dari Naruto membuatnya kaget. Dengan kecepatan super, Naruto berhasil membuat Gaara terbaring di lantai dan dengan segera melempar celana serta dalamannya entah kemana.

"Wah…," gumamnya, lebih terpana lagi melihat bagian bawah tubuh Gaara.

Wajah Gaara semakin memerah, ia berusaha untuk lari, tapi tangan Naruto menariknya untuk tetap di tempat. Naruto membuka kemeja putih Gaara dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat kedua tangan Gaara di atas kepalanya.

"Na-Naruto, lepaskan aku!" pekik Gaara panik.

"Tidak mungkin aku melepaskanmu, melihat bagaimana tubuhmu begitu keseeepiaaan tanpaku seperti ini," goda Naruto, menunjuk vibrator yang tertancap pada lubang anus Gaara.

Gaara menggigit bibirnya, ingin rasanya ia menangis sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya pacarku jadi mesum juga…," kata Naruto.

"Ini semua salahmu! Sekarang, lepaskan aku! Bagaimana kalau ada orang datang kemari? Lagipula, pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai sekarang," kata Gaara, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya itu yang kini sedang menatap tubuhnya seakan ia adalah makanan yang siap disantap.

"Aku tak peduli, aku malah ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi orang bila melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini," kata Naruto, memijat pelan penis Gaara yang terikat pita.

"Ngh… Naruto…," Gaara mengerah, merasakan kenikmatan pada penisnya yang terikat itu.

"Kau mengikat penismu supaya tidak datang ya? Lalu, vibrator itu terpasang pada anusmu sepanjang hari? Wah, sayang aku tidak bisa melihatnya," kata Naruto.

Wajah Gaara semakin merah, bila mungkin. Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Malu sekali rasanya, ingin ia mati sekarang juga.

"Aku senang sekali melihatmu merindukan aku seperti ini, tenang saja. Aku akan membalasnya," kata Naruto, ia menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium puting Gaara. Gaara tercekat dan mengerang. Dengan lincah, lidah Naruto mengulum putih Gaara dan menghisapnya. Dengan sedikit jahil, penjepit puting yang masih terpasang ia keraskan sedikit, membuat Gaara mengerang makin keras.

Naruto kemudian melepaskan kedua penjepit puting tersebut dan membuka kaki Gaara. Ia tersenyum melihat Gaara. Terbaring dengan tangan terikat di atas kepalanya, wajah yang sangat merah, rambut yang berantakan, mata yang setengah tertutup karena nikmat, kedua puting yang mengeras, penis yang terikat pita, dan anus yang melahap vibrator.

Naruto bisa merasakan celananya semakin ketat, tapi ini bukan saatnya.

"Kau seksi sekali Gaara…," goda Naruto dengan nada rendah, wajahnya sedikit kemerahan karena nafsu.

"Kedua puting ini seperti milik gadis bukan? Besar dan lembut, mungkin bila aku rajin memijat dadamu, kau bisa punya dada yang besar," kata Naruto, kembali menghisap puting Gaara sementara tangan yang satunya memilin puting yang lain.

"Ngh, Naruto… ini karenamu…," desah Gaara. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Iya, karenaku. Kedua dada ini milikku, aku akan merawatnya dan membuatnya besar, lihat saja~," goda Naruto, ganti mengulum puting Gaara yang lain.

"I-itu tidak mungkin…," balas Gaara.

"Hm? Tidak tahu kalau laki-laki itu punya kelenjar susu juga, aku ingin minum susu dari putingmu Gaara," goda Naruto lagi.

Gaara ingin membalasnya, namun Naruto menyalakan kecepatan vibrator yang terpasang pada anusnya hingga maksimal, mengirimkan getaran hebat yang menyerang titik prostat Gaara.

"Ngh!" Gaara tercekat, tubuhnya bergetar, menahan rasa nikmat yang tak bisa keluar karena penisnya terikat.

"Jangan mendesah terlalu keras, kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?" tanya Naruto, mencium leher Gaara dan memberikan kiss mark baru di sana. Gaara yang sadar segera mengigit bibirnya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Penisnya mulai terasa sakit tapi kenikmatan tak berhenti mengalir menyerang tubuhnya.

Naruto kemudian melumat bibir Gaara, memasuki mulutnya dengan mudah, mengirimkan kenikmatan lain pada tubuh Gaara.

"Aku rindu dengan rasa tubuhmu, Gaara," ucap Naruto, memberikan kiss mark di sana-sini pada tubuh Gaara.

"Ngh… ah…, Naruto…," desah Gaara.

Naruto mulai melahap penisnya yang masih terikat pita.

"Karena masih pagi, jadi vibrator dan pita ini masih belum lama terpasanganya, tapi tampaknya kau tidak tahan lagi," kata Naruto, membiarkan tangannya mengambil alih pekerjaannya dengan penis Gaara.

"Ngh, ah… kumohon… lepaskan pitanya…," pinta Gaara merasa kesakitan.

"Tenang, nanti kulepaskan…," kata Naruto. Gaara ingin menghajar kekasihnya itu yang sangat senang mempermainkannya seperti ini.

Naruto beralih pada lubang anus Gaara. Ia memutar tubuh Gaara hingga Gaara bertumpu pada siku dan lututnya, memperlihatkan lubang anusnya dengan jelas pada Naruto.

"Pemandangan indah," goda Naruto membuat Gaara semakin malu.

"Ah, Naruto… ngh!" Gaara tercekat saat merasakan lidah Naruto menghisap dan memainkan lubang anusnya yang masih terpasang vibrator. Naruto menjilat lubang anus Gaara, memutar vibrator kecil yang terpasang di sana.

"Sepertinya lubang anusmu lapar sekali ya Gaara," goda Naruto, menarik vibrator itu keluar kemudian memasukkannya lagi.

"Ngh… ah… Naruto…," Gaara mendesah, merasakan vibrator itu menghantam dan menggetarkan titik prostatnya berkali-kali.

"Tapi, apa kau bisa puas cuma dengan vibrator kecil begini?" tanya Naruto, mempenetrasi lubang anus Gaara dengan vibrator itu kian cepat.

"Ah! Naruto… hentikan… ngh…," erang Gaara. Penisnya terasa sangat sakit, meski semen sudah siap menyembur namun semua tertahan karena ikatan pita yang mengikat penisnya.

"Kau mau datang Gaara?" tanya Naruto. Gaara menoleh ke belakang pundaknya dan mengangguk.

Naruto memasukkan vibrator kembali ke dalam anus Gaara kemudian membuka risleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah mengereksi sejak tadi.

Wajah Gaara memerah, sudah lama tidak melihat penis besar Naruto.

"Hisap," perintah Naruto singkat. Namun Gaara menurutinya, karena saat ini Naruto bisa melakukan apa saja padanya, jadi lebih baik menurutinya sekarang.

Gaara memutar tubuhnya dan berlutut menghisap penis Naruto yang besar. Ia melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya dan membelai lembut rambutnya sementara ia dengan telaten menghisap penis Naruto.

"Kau makin pintar ya Gaara," puji Naruto, hanya disambut desahan Gaara.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Kau juga pasti rindu penisku, terutama penisku di dalam anusmu yang nakal itu kan?" goda Naruto. Gaara tercekat namun terus melakukan pekerjaannya.

Penis Naruto yang besar sulit untuk ia hisap, namun bagian yang ia tidak bisa jangkau ia peras dengan tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain memainkan testis Naruto. Naruto mengerang dan meremas rambut Gaara, memberi tanda agar Gaara bekerja lebih cepat.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Naruto menyemburkan semennya ke dalam mulut Gaara yang segera ditelannya.

"Huft… kau hebat Gaara…," puji Naruto. Ia mendorong Gaara agar berbaring dan membuka ikatan pita pada penis Gaara.

Tanpa perlu ditunggu, penis Gaara segera menyemburkan semen yang melimpah bersamaan dengan erangan keras Gaara. Napas Gaara terengah-engah, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan vibrator yang terus bergetar di dalam tubuhnya.

"Anusmu ini pasti lapar," kata Naruto, menyelipkan satu jarinya yang basah oleh semen Gaara masuk ke anus Gaara bersama dengan vibrator kecil itu.

"Ah, Naruto!" Gaara mendesah. Naruto bisa merasakan getaran vibrator itu pada jarinya. Ia juga merasakan bagaimana anus Gaara berkontraksi di sekitar jari dan vibrator itu, seakan ingin menelannya masuk.

"Hanya kurang dari dua minggu, anusmu jadi sempit dan lapar begini," goda Naruto, memasukkan jari kedua ke dalam anus Gaara. Gaara mengerang, merasakan penisnya kembali bangun.

Ia butuh yang lebih besar dari vibrator dan jari Naruto.

Ia butuh…

"Memohon."

Gaara mematung memandang Naruto yang sibuk memainkan anusnya.

"Memohonlah, kau ingin apa Gaara?" tanya Naruto. Wajah Gaara memerah.

"Me-memohon?" tanya Gaara. Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum cerah.

"Enak sa-, ngh!" Gaara tercekat saat Naruto menggerakkan kedua jarinya dengan gerakan zig-zag dalam anusnya.

"Ayolah, jujur saja," kata Naruto.

Gaara menahan desahan dan umpatan. Ia memandang Naruto yang tampaknya tak akan mengabulkan apa yang Gaara mau kecuali Gaara memohon padanya.

"Kumohon…," Gaara mulai meminta, dengan wajah merah.

"Hm?"

"Kumohon… aku ingin… penismu, Naruto…," lanjut Gaara, menahan erangan karena rasa nikmat yang dikirim oleh vibrator dan jari Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau menginginkannya?" tanya Naruto belum puas.

Gaara menelan ludah, menelan rasa malunya.

"Kumohon… masukkan penismu… ke dalam… lubang anusku… yang nakal," pinta Gaara dengan wajah merah dan setengah mau menangis.

Naruto tersenyum puas, ia menarik keluar vibrator itu dari lubang anus Gaara beserta jarinya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana lubang anus Gaara yang kemerahan terbuka dan tertutup, tampaknya tak sabar untuk dimasuki oleh penisnya.

Naruto menggenggam penisnya yang sudah mengereksi kembali dan menatap Gaara.

"Ayo, ambil yang kau mau," katanya. Gaara terdiam.

Naruto menselonjorkan kedua kakinya, tangannya melambai, memberi isyarat agar Gaara menghampirinya. Gaara mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kau kejam…," gumamnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum pada Gaara.

Gaara merangkak menuju Naruto kemudian memposisikan lubang anus di atas penis Naruto yang besar. Ia melihat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya. Naruto masih berpakaian lengkap minus risleting celananya yang terbuka. Sementara Gaara telanjang bulat.

Rasanya seperti sedang dipermalukan habis-habisan.

Perlahan Gaara menurunkan tubuhnya, memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam lubang anusnya.

"Ngh… ah…," Gaara mengerang, menahan sakit. Sudah lama anusnya tidak dipenetrasi penis sebesar itu. Naruto sendiri bisa merasakan dan melihat bagaimana anus Gaara dengan lahap menelan penisnya, rasanya begitu ketat dan sempit.

"Kau sempit.. sekali…," desah Naruto.

"Kau yang… terlalu besar…," erang Gaara, meneteskan air mata. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana penis Naruto mencoba masuk ke dalam anusnya yang kecil.

Ia menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan, memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Air mata berjatuhan dari mata Gaara saat ia berhasil memasukkan seluruh penis Naruto ke dalam anusnya. Ia sangsi apakah penis Naruto bisa bergerak dengan anusnya yang sesempit itu.

"Basah, panas… dan sempit sekali…," gumam Naruto dengan wajah kemerahan. Gaara menarik napas panjang dan mulai menaikan tubuhnya, mulai menaiki penis Naruto.

Naik, turun, naik turun…

Semakin lama, ritmenya semakin cepat. Naruto bisa melihat Gaara menaruh tangan diperutnya sebagai support sementara tubuh bagian bawah Gaara bergerak menaiki penisnya. Penis Gaara sendiri sudah mengereksi dan meneteskan precum. Wajah Gaara yang tenggelam dalam nikmat tidak ada duanya.

"Ngh… ah…," Gaara mendesah saat penis Naruto menghantam titik prostatnya. Ia menaiki penis Naruto makin cepat.

"Anusmu benar-benar lapar sekali ya Gaara…," ucap Naruto. Ia mencium Gaara yang segera melingkarkan tangan ke pundaknya.

Gaara mengerang ke dalam ciuman mereka sementara tubuhnya menaiki penis Naruto kian cepat seperti orang kesetanan.

"Ngh… ha…," Gaara memekik, mengucurkan semen dari penisnya, membasahi seragam Naruto. Naruto masih merasakan penisnya yang tak puas di dalam anus Gaara. Namun Gaara belum berhenti, dengan napas berat ia terus menaiki penis Naruto hingga penisnya kembali berdiri.

"Benar-benar lapar ya, anusmu itu nakal sekali sekarang," kata Naruto. Ia ikut bergerak bersama Gaara, memberikan hantaman lebih kuat ke dalam anus Gaara.

"Ngh! Ah!" Gaara mengerang.

Kedua tangan Naruto meraih kedua puting Gaara dan memerasnya, seakan dengan begitu akan ada susu yang keluar dari sana.

"Ah, Naruto…. Ngh…," pekik Gaara, merasakan listrik mengalir dari kedua putingnya menuju selangkangannya.

"Kau jadi erotis sekali Gaara," kata Naruto, kini gentian meremas penis Gaara. Gaara mengerang dan menaiki penis Naruto makin cepat.

Gaara mengucurkan semennya kembali, disusul oleh Naruto yang mengucurkan semennya ke dalam tubuh Gaara.

Gaara bisa merasakan tubuhnya meleleh, sudah lama sekali tak ada semen di dalam tubuhnya seperti ini.

Naruto membalik tubuh Gaara dan kini ia yang mempenetrasi Gaara dari belakang.

Gaara berlutut dengan siku dan lututnya, membiarkan Naruto terus menghantamkan penisnya yang besar dan masih keras ke dalam anusnya yang sudah basah oleh semen Naruto tadi.

"Ah… Naruto… ngh…," erang Gaara.

"Kau… ngh kelihatan seperti…. kucing betina yang ingin kawin… ingin dihamili oleh kucing jantan, Gaara," goda Naruto, terus memasuk-keluarkan penisnya ke dalam lubang yang sempit itu.

"Gaara, akan… kuhamili kau… dengan anak-anakku," bisik Naruto pada telinga Gaara. Gaara tahu itu tidak mungkin, tapi tetap saja ia memerah mendengarnya.

"Ah… ngh… nh!"

"Ahaha… anusmu semakin ketat… sepertinya ingin… menguras semua semen dari… penisku…," kata Naruto, menarik lubang anus Gaara dengan kedua tangannya dan mempercepat gerakan penisnya.

"Ngh… ah…"

"Sebegitu inginnya… kau dihamili… olehku, Gaara?" tanya Naruto. Gaara hanya mengerang dan mengucurkan semennya kembali.

"Kedua puting ini… akan memberi… susu pada.. bayi kita…," kata Naruto, memijat kedua puting Gaara dari belakang, tetap melakukan penetrasi pada anus Gaara, membuat penis Gaara kembali berdiri.

"Naruto… aku lelah…," keluh Gaara.

"Ah… perut ini… akan mengandung… anak kita…," kata Naruto, mengelus perut Gaara, tidak mau mendengarkan Gaara.

"Ngh… tidak mungkin…," desah Gaara.

"Oh ya? Siapa tahu… kalau aku… terus mengisi… lubang anusmu yang… nakal ini… kau bisa hamil…," kata Naruto.

"Ngh… ah…, Naruto," desah Gaara.

"Ayo Gaara… kau… tak mau… memiliki… bayiku?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah, merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya dipenetrasi oleh Naruto.

"Mau… aku mau… Naruto…, hamili aku…," pintanya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, cintaku," kata Naruto, meremas penis Gaara. Gaara mengerang dan mengucurkan semen yang sudah cair dari penisnya. Sementara Naruto mengisi lubang anusnya dengan semennya.

"Hah… hah…," Gaara menarik napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Ayo, cepatlah hamil Gaara… mari… kita bangun… keluarga besar…," kata Naruto dengan napas berat juga.

"Bodoh… kita masih… SMA…," gumam Gaara.

"Ayo, Gaara, ronde selanjutnya… aku sudah menyimpan semenku 10 hari untukmu," kata Naruto membuat Gaara ingin pingsan.

Bila terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia benar-benar hamil oleh kekasihnya ini.

End

* * *

><p>…..Hot….<p>

Udah ah, review aja ya…

Eits, JANGAN REQUEST MINTA PAIR LAIN, awas lu! Ada yg rekues begitu, kagak bakalan dianggep.


End file.
